


All These Lights, They Can't Blind Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Louis, beyond the lights, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry is famous for all the wrong reasons and Louis is just a cop until he's much, much more than that.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry tries to take his life and Louis happens to be there to save him from more than a 10 story fall.</p><p>Based off of the movie Beyond The Lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi everyone! I'm awful at summaries, but I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Next one will be out soon. This is my first fic, so bare with me. xx :)

_“We’re closed,” A woman snaps from behind the island. She has simple brown hair styled into a curled bob and - while she does look put together - the bags under her eyes give away the obvious tedious labor that goes into working at a thrift shop. She stands, expressionless, neatly folding a light blue cashmere sweater and then picking up another one of the exact same style but in red._

_“Look, ma’am, all I need is a minute. My son is singing in a talent show tomorrow, and I really have no where else to go…please,” Harry’s mother, Anne, pleads from where she standing by Harry’s side, her hand slightly squeezing his shoulder._

_The woman scoffs quietly to herself and finally drops the sweater onto the shelf and looks up at her, “Look, ma’am, today is my birthday and I have plans with my man. So, unfortunately for your son, no favors,” She says monotonously and scratches the back of her head with her hand, sighing heavily. Harry is slightly puzzled by her words, but shrugs it off and looks up at his mother, only to see her determined and slightly annoyed expression burning holes into the employee._

_Her face quickly changes into what Harry presumes is an act to gain pity from the man folding the clothes. Harry tugs on the back of his pants and looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed by his mothers actions and the woman refusing to work with them._

_“Please…Caroline,” She begins, trailing her eyes to his name tag, “He’s gonna be a big star one day, and if you help us, you’ll be known as the nice lady who gave him the opportunity that set his career into motion,”_

_An uncomfortable silence fills the atmosphere and Harry nearly runs out into the parking lot just to get away from it. Before he can, however, Caroline rolls her eyes and walks over to a rack lined against the wall to Harry’s right. She pulls the rack over, wheels screaming with the need to be oiled, and stops it in front of Harry and his mother._

_“Pick whatever you want from here and I’ll see how I can make it work for you, okay?” Caroline says, much more cheerfully than before, crossing her arms in front of him. She seems to be looking at Harry instead of Anne, so Harry just nods shyly and looks back down to the ground._

_-_

_“I thought, I saw a man brought to life. He was warm, he came around and he was dignified._  
_He showed me what it was to cry,” Harry sings out as steadily as he can, squeezing the sleeve of his new, old grey knit sweater and trying furiously to remember the words all the way through._

 _“I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. I’m cold and I'm ashamed, bound and broken on the floor_  
_you're a little late, I'm already torn, torn,” Harry finishes and the small crowd in front of him applauds loudly, rising from their seats._

_He smiles widely and a blush forces its way onto his face as his heart pumps with adrenaline._

_Harry stands back to peer back stage and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his mother pointing him a thumbs up. He turns back to the crowd and curtesy’s quickly before running off stage and into his mothers arms._  
_“So, so good baby. You did so good!” She praises into his shoulder from where she’s crouched down with him in her arms._

-

_“Your annual Doncaster Talent Show 2nd Runner Up Award goes to,” The announcer takes a small pause for added effect before continuing, “Darcy Tracks, our favorite juggling princess!”_

_The young blonde girl skips excitedly towards the announcer and accepts her bronze award, bowing before happily returning to her spot next to Harry. She smiles sweetly at him and claps softly. Harry smiles back and whispers “you did great” into her ear before focusing his attention back on the next award._

_“Right, now, our annual Doncaster Talent Show 1st Runner Up Award goes to none other than,” another pause, “Harry Styles, with his beautiful performance of ‘Torn’ by Natalie Imburglia!” The announcer says excitedly, slapping his hand against the microphone to clap._

_Harry’ can’t help but give a toothy smile as he accepts the award, happiness dripping out of every inch of his body as he circles back to his spot between Darcy and a boy named Ryan. Before he can even let out a happy sigh, he feels a hand wrapping around his wrist and looks down to see his mother looking angrily up at him._

_“Come on Harry, now! I won’t stand for this embarrassment. Lets go!” She barks, leading Harry harshly down the stairs of the stage and pulling him out of the building._

_Anne huffs all the way down the parking lot until she reaches her car, finally releasing her firm grip around Harry’s small wrist._

_“Chuck it,” She says impatiently. Harry looks up at her, tears of shame and disappointment filling his eyes._

_“Go on then, get rid of it, H!” His mother repeats again, waving her hands and opening her eyes wide. A tear slips down Harry’s cheek as she yells._

_“Why, mummy? I thought I did good, I got 2nd place,” He asks, puzzled by her anger._

_She crouches down so her eyes are beaming into his and grabs his shoulders, “Harry, do you wanna be in second place? Or do you want to be a winner?” She asks rhetorically, whipping a stand of his hair away from his face._

_“I-“ Harry begins but is cut off._

_“Get rid of the damn trophy, Harry!” She spits out quickly and pulls her door open, harshly plummeting into the drivers seat, buckling her seatbelt with one last large huff._

_Harry looks at the trophy for only a second more before obeying her wishes and dropping onto the black pavement, only looking back at it as they reverse out of the parking lot._

———————

“My mother told me I should go and get some therapy, I asked the doctor ‘Could you find out what is wrong with me? I don’t know why I wanna be with every girl I meet. I can’t contain it, yeah, I know it’s taking over me!”

Harry’s music video to “Alive” blasts through the stadium of the billboard awards as he sits sweaty-palmed in his seat. The atmosphere is nervous all around as his girlfriend, Paige grabs his inner thigh and squeezes tightly, looking over to him with a hopeful smile.

The final nominees play over the large screen and it comes to a close. Kendall and Kylie Jenner stand at the front of the stage, holding tightly to an envelope.

“Well, Kylie,” Kendall begins, smiling widely, “I think we all have a pretty good idea as to who will go home with the award for ‘Song of the Summer’ tonight, don’t you?” She asks playfully.

“I sure do, Kendall. But let’s seal the deal for good,” Kylie answers back, reading her words from the TelePrompTer across from her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the 2016 Billboard award for Song Of the Summer goes to….Harry Styles! Congratulations, Harry!”

The nervous atmosphere quickly disintegrates and Harry’s ears are filled with applause from all around him. He stands up, pulling down the bottom of his dark, sheer button up and running his hands over the thin material. ‘The Motto’ begins to blast through the speakers as Paige grabs the fabric of his shirt, giving him an over-affectionate, sloppy kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth before he pulls away.

Harry wipes his bottom lip with his fingers and faux-confidently makes his way to the stage. The dark, sleek glass stairs curve around the large stage and lead right up to the silver podium. Harry quickly trades a chaste kiss on the cheek with both Kendall and Kylie and takes his award happily.

He looks back at his mother, standing left of Paige in the crowd, and searches his brain quickly for the best words to say in front of the 7,000 people watching him.

“Um,” Harry starts - and what a profound thing to start with, “Thankyou to everyone who voted for me, this means a lot. I’d also like to thank my manager, Anne, and everyone who worked with me on this song, it was proper fun. And as always, big love to Modest! Management for getting me here tonight,” He finishes, connecting his hands and bowing quickly before being directed away from the stage.

As soon as he’s off stage, the award is slipping from his grasp and Zendaya begins to close the show with her performance.

Three hands are lightly placed on his back and shoulders, guiding him out of the building and to his car. The cold air feels nice on his heated skin and his body collides with the night air. Before he can get a proper breath in, lights are flashing all around him and his mother is standing behind him, answering some of the questions the paparazzi are directing at him.

“Harry! Harry, how many women are you taking home tonight, eh?” One pap says, and Harry nearly feels nauseous at the smirk on the mans face.

“I’m not taking any wo-“

“Only time will tell,” His mother says from behind him, laughing slightly and raising her eyebrows.

And - okay, Harry is used to this, but he hates it more than anything. Hates being paraded around and connected to a boat load of female celebrities when, for starters, he’s supposedly exclusively dating Paige Reifler and on top of that, he’s not really too keen of the female sex to begin with.

 

And Harry has told his mother this. However, when he actually told her, she shook it off. Said it was a phase and that these feelings would go away. Went on and on about how everyone had meaningless feelings for people every once and a while, and that was that. When Harry got more and more popular in the music industry, she pushed the idea of Harry being linked to famous female popstars for more publicity and everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea.

Harry looks over at his mother in bewilderment, angry at her attempting to make him look like something he’s not. After all, he does have a sister that he loves with everything he has and he would never want anyone to treat her the way Harry allegedly treats the girls he’s been with.

“Harry’s always been a bit of a minx, haven’t you dear,” Anne asks playfully, squeezing his shoulders as he makes his way through the crowds of people.

“I have to go, my car’s here,” Harry mumbles, taking a few deep breaths and basically running to his car and jumping in, only to find Paige already in and waiting. Along with his hair stylist, Lou and one of his “friends”, Nick. He greets the three of them and leans his head back on the leather car seat, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

As soon as they’re in motion and the paps are walking down the street next to their car, Harry feels a weight press onto his lap. He opens his eyes to see Paige looking down at him, rolling her hips into his from where she’s saddling him.

“Paige, what are you - “

She shuts him up by roughly pressing her mouth into his and grasping his curls with her slim fingers. Harry opens his eyes wide and inhales a deep breath, trying to get air into his lungs.

“Stop, Paige, I’m not - “ He attempts, but is cut off, this time by her words instead of her lips.

“Harry, c’mon, the paps will love it and I know we’re both enjoying it,” She growls, a smirk displayed across her lips as she rolls her hips back again.

“I’m not enjoying it, Paige, get off of me. Just, please, just get off of me. I don’t want to do this,” Harry says, trying to keep his voice steady and not crack under her loud personality.

The smirk fades from her face and she pushes his shoulders back, roughly moving off of him and slamming back into her seat.

“This is never gonna be believable if we never touch, you know that,” She spits, still facing forward with her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest.

Harry stays silent, looking out the window.

“I mean, I am a fully functioning female, an exceptionally good looking one at that, H. Most guys would be nothing less than ecstatic to be with me. What are you? Some kind of queer?” She asks, nothing but venom in her words.

Harry’s heart drops and he feels like he’d rather die than be here right now - and that’s it, then, isn’t it?

———

“I have babysitting duty tonight,” Louis sighs, popping another crisp into his mouth and tightening the cap on his thermos filled with tea.

“Which teeny bopper are you watching over tonight?” Zayn asks as he takes a seat on the couch in the lounge and throws his feet onto the coffee table across from him.

“Harry - something. I mean he’s not really that young anymore, what like 20? 21? I don’t know, but if he’s anything like the tabloids say he is, I’m going to have to watch over him and a shit ton of groupies all night. Which is definitely something I do not want to be doing,” Louis replies, taking a sip of his warm tea and sitting down next to Zayn.

“You got it easy, mate. I’m on call every night for the next two weeks,” Zayn replies, running his hands through his shiny hair and tucking his aviators into the neck of his uniform. Louis still has no idea why he’s not attracted to Zayn. He is after all one of the most breath-taking people Louis has ever seen, but ever since the first day he met him, it never clicked for him. Maybe the gods are giving him a break from the whole “fall in love with your straight best friend” thing.

“I’ll trade you,” Louis jokes, standing back up and stretching his back, “Anyways, I gotta go, see you later tonight or tomorrow or something. Who knows how wild Harry… Styles! Harry Styles, will be tonight.”  
-

Three hours later, Louis is standing against the wall of Harry’s hotel room, counting the dots on the thin carpet beneath his feet.

“I mean, come on now, Harry. I think you could really pull off a leather vest, man you up a bit and all that,” A voice says from down the hall, and Louis perks up, spreading his legs and cupping his hands together.

Soon, Louis can see Harry turning the corner and - okay, so he’s much more breath taking than Louis made him out to be. And we’re talking Zayn level breath taking. His hair is parted to the far right and his sheer black button up is hanging low on his chest, only 2 or 3 of the buttons actually buttoned. Louis swallows harshly and tries not to stare as Harry looks right into his eyes.

“Make sure no one follows me in,” Harry says quietly as he slips past Louis and enters his room slowly.

“Oh, come on, Harry!” A blonde girl yells after him.

“Come on mate, let us in. He didn’t mean us, he meant everyone else who tries to come in, other than us, obviously” Leather vest guy says, tilting his head slightly and crossing his arms.

Louis tries to look as non-amused as possible when he shrugs and shakes his head “no”. It is kind of funny though, if he’s being honest.

The blonde and Leather Vest huff beside him and stand against the wall facing Harry’s door.

The air is thick around them and the longer the silence goes on, the more awkward it gets. Louis doesn’t really have anything to say to them, though, so, it looks like he’ll just have to stand a few more minutes of it.

Just as Louis’ is about to knock on Harry’s door, an older woman comes rounding the corner and walking confidently towards Louis. She passes him without a single look and pulls on the door handle.

“He said no one come in after hi-“

“I am his mother and manager, I don’t care what Harry said. Let me in,” She spits, rolling her eyes and pulling the scarf from around her neck.

And honestly, Louis’ would have obeyed Harry’s orders, but he’s really not in the mood to fight a middle aged woman in the middle of the hallway. So, without protest, Louis sticks the key card in the door and slides it open. The woman walks in without another word and disappears into the hotel room.

For just a minute, it’s completely quiet again until,

“Harry!” A shriek comes from inside and Louis’ storms in off of instinct and sucks in a breath as he observes the view in front of him. Harry is sitting on the edge of the balcony, hands white from gripping the concrete rails so hard. He’s facing away from the door, looking out onto the street below.

“Stay here, ma’am, stay right here,” Louis orders to Harry’s mother frantically.

In another beat he’s out on the balcony, the cold air nipping at his skin.

“Harry,” Louis starts, slowly stepping forward, “Harry look at me,”

Harry stays completely still, not moving his gaze from the street below. And something about the near death situation Louis’ is being faced with, turns his heart into mush. He doesn’t know why Harry is trying to commit suicide, he doesn’t even know how old Harry is, but he wants to.

“Harry, please, just look at me,” Louis tries again, keeping his voice calm and praying Harry doesn’t jump.

Everything is still for what seems like hours before Harry slowly turns to look at Louis. His eyes are red and fallen tears are staining his cheeks and chin. And Louis’ thinks he looks stunning like this, lips bitten red and the green in his eyes more prominent now - but this isn’t the time or place for these kind of thoughts, honestly what is wrong with him? He shakes himself out of his thoughts and focuses back on the situation at hand.

“You still don’t see me, no one does,” Harry nearly whispers, voice shaking with every word. With that, his grip loosens on the railings and his legs and bum begin to slip from the balcony.

“No!” Louis yells and leaps forward, grabbing Harry’s hand at the last possible moment. Harry looks up at him and all Louis’ can see in his eyes is fear, and something that looks slightly like shame. A face that looks a lot like not wanting to go on.

“Harry, please, grab my hand,” Louis pleads, stretching his other arm out for Harry to grab. Harry is already much taller than him, and Louis is having a hard time holding up his body weight while keeping his own feet stable on the ground beneath him.

“No, please just let me go, I can’t - “ Harry cuts himself off and lets out a choked sob.

“I see you, Harry. I’m not letting you go. I see the real you,” and he does. He sees how Harry is searching frantically for a reason to pull himself up, but not finding one. He sees the fear in his eyes, and the trembling of his lips. And he sees there’s more than what meets the eye to Harry, there has to be.

“Please, Harry, I see you. I know you’re not what they make you out to be,” It’s quite emotional for just meeting this boy for the first time 15 minutes ago, but you have to do what you have to do to save someones life. Especially an extremely gorgeous, and tragically heartbreaking, popstar.

Harry’s eyes search Louis’ face, looking for something that Louis isn’t sure of. But he seems to find it because he closes his eyes tight and pulls his arm up to grab Louis’ other hand. It’s difficult, but Louis’ uses everything he has to pull Harry up and finally he does. Harry gets his foot onto the ledge of the balcony and Louis’ is still holding onto his hand when he’s all the way over, stumbling into Louis’ arms.

They both collapse to the floor from the force of Harry loosing his balance and colliding with Louis’ body. But Louis’ doesn’t try to get back up when Harry grips the fabric of his uniform and sobs quietly into his shoulder, he doesn’t even pull a face when he knows Harry’s probably got slobber all over him.

“Oh, come on, Harry! Let’s go, you have a press conference bright and early tomorrow,” The same older woman says impatiently. Louis looks up at her in utter shock as anger builds in the pit of his stomach.

After a minute, Harry sits up and he’s face to face with Louis. Looking unbelievably gorgeous after just crying and slobbering all over the place. Only the tug on Harry’s arm pulls them from each others gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis shouldn’t have lied. He shouldn’t have cared about Harry and his stupid reputation, and his stupid publicity. But Harry was obviously panicking and he look similar to a scared kitten, so there wasn’t much else Louis could do but help him.
> 
> There is complete silence in the waiting room, and Louis is itching to say something - anything.
> 
> “Last night, when you - um - when you said you saw the real me. What’d you see?” Harry speaks up first, slipping his bottom lip between his teeth. 
> 
> Louis stays quiet for a minute before turning to Harry, “Nothing, Harry. I was just making sure you didn’t jump alright. I didn’t see anything.” He’s lying, but maybe everything he thought he saw was just him wanting too much for it to be what was actually there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii x Thankyou guys so much for the comments and kudos you've left on this story, it seriously makes me so happy that you like it. So, this chapter is mainly a filler, but some relevant things do happen. So, I hope you enjoy! and feel free to contact me on twitter any time you'd like!
> 
> twitter: lwtftch

Louis rounds the corner into his father’s office, playing with his bottom lip nervously. Mark rarely calls Louis in for anything, considering he sees him almost daily out of work, but today is different.

 

“Sir,” Louis greets as he enters the room, taking a seat in the chair in front of his fathers desk. “Is there something wrong?” Louis asks, getting straight to the point.

 

“Oh, no, son. That Harry Styles lad you saved last night?” He half asks, half states. 

 

“What about him?” He asks, heart beating just the slight bit faster at the mention of Harry’s name.

 

“He’s holding a press conference in 30 some minutes, and wants to thank you for saving him,” Mark explains, keeping his focus on Louis. 

 

And it doesn’t really make too much sense. Harry just attempted to commit suicide and the next morning everything's back to work as usual?

 

“Don’t you think he needs to be in the hospital and not in front of cameras?” 

 

“Oh, he’s okay, just a couple too many drinks and he slipped,” Mark says without missing a beat. 

 

The air becomes tense and Louis’ heart drops to the bottom of his stomach. Harry didn’t slip, he wanted to jump. Hell, he _did_ jump.

 

“You and I both know that’s not what-“ Louis begins but is cut off by his father, speaking up and pulling a small piece of paper from his uniform pocket. 

 

“Look, Louis, it doesn’t change what you did. You saved his life and,” His father pauses for a moment sliding the piece of paper across the desk, “They are very grateful.”

 

Looking down, Louis finds a check in front of him, written for $50,000, signed by none other than Anne Cox. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. He is because he thought he saw something different in Harry, something _more_.

 

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes and pushing out his seat quickly, “I don’t want their money,” He says. _I just want Harry to be okay -_ he doesn’t say. 

 

-

 

“So, this press conference is going to be extremely quick and easy,” Harry’s mother explains as they walk through the halls of the hotel, “A couple quick questions about your new album, blah blah blah, just make sure to smile and keep your answers short and sweet. And near the end, they’ll ask a few questions about what happened last night and I trust that you know exactly what to say.” 

 

She stops in front of the door and examines Harry’s hair and outfit. Clicking her tongue a few times as she unbuttons three of Harry’s buttons to put his collarbones and tattoos on display. 

 

“Ok, I think I got it. What about you, Lou- What are you doing?” Harry stops mid-sentence, looking puzzled as his mother pulls a lipstick out of her purse and rubs it on one of his collarbones. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, it’s just a final touch,” She replies, rubbing the red lipstick mark with her finger. And - if Louis didn’t know better he’d say she was trying to create a fake hickey which. Yeah, she is. 

 

Louis rolls his eyes by habit and is about to speak up when, “We’re ready for you, Harry,” A man with a high brown quiff says, peeking through the door of the press room and inviting them in. Harry’s mother disappears into the room first, leaving only them two in the hall. 

 

Harry roughly wipes the lipstick stain from his neck and Louis can tell he’s nervous.

 

“‘m kind of nervous,” Harry says a second later, running his hands through his hair and letting out a deep sigh. 

 

“You’ll be fine,” Louis answers, only half paying attention to his surroundings, his mind going too fast for him to catch everything.

 

“Come on,” Louis says after a minute, opening the door and letting Harry walk by first. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I was celebrating and things got a little out of hand,” Harry begins, surprised by the steadiness of his own voice, “Let’s just say, never mix champagne, a balcony, and a drunken reenactment of Titanic,” Harry jokes, his smile not really reaching his eyes.

 

“How does a person fall off a balcony with a 4 and a half foot railing? And even more so, get on it to begin with?” A woman asks, holding out her recorder to him. And Harry, really, really doesn’t want to lie. So, he doesn’t say anything. No one says anything, until his mother does. 

 

“Angela, don’t come in here and try to highjack this press conference with your tabloid bullshit, alright? Harry is fine.” 

 

“He can’t answer a simple question?” The woman asks, attempting to get the answer she wants.

 

Harry is panicking, nonetheless. His hands are clammy and his heart is beating too quickly for it to be healthy. He quickly turns to Louis and hopes that somehow he can see the panic in his eyes. And he does. 

 

“About fifteen minutes after Harry entered his room, I followed him to check if everything was okay. Upon my enterance, I heard him talking all kinds of Titanic- related nonsense, and soon realized he was on his balcony, obviously intoxicated. Thankyou,” Louis stops, speaking quickly and forcing a small chuckle out of himself.

 

“The truth is,” Harry interjects, pulling Louis back towards him before he can remove himself, “I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for Officer Tomlinson. He pulled me up and I am extremely grateful.” Harry finishes, hugging Louis tightly. And Louis knows Harry’s only holding onto him for the photo opp, but Louis can’t bring himself to care and falls into the hug anyway.

 

After another minute, Anne speaks up again.

 

 “That’ll be all the questions for today, thank you everyone,” She says, leading Harry and Louis away from the front of the room and out the door. 

 

“Great job boys, good work, I’ll be back in 5,” Anne exclaims, returning into the room. 

 

-

Louis shouldn’t have lied. He shouldn’t have cared about Harry and his stupid reputation, and his stupid publicity. But Harry was obviously panicking and he look similar to a scared kitten, so there wasn’t much else Louis could do but help him.

 

There is complete silence in the waiting room, and Louis is itching to say something - anything.

 

“Last night, when you - um - when you said you saw the real me. What’d you see?” Harry speaks up first, slipping his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

Louis stays quiet for a minute before turning to Harry, “Nothing, Harry. I was just making sure you didn’t jump alright. I didn’t see _anything._ ” He’s lying, but maybe everything he thought he saw was just him wanting too much for it to be what was actually there.

 

Before Harry can say anything else, his mother is opening the door. 

 

“Alright, let’s go,” She says, opening the door wider to make room for Harry to exit, “Thanks very much, love,” Anne says to Louis, only looking over to him for a second. 

 

-

 

“Help me understand, Harry. Why were you on that balcony,” Harry’s mother asks as she sits across from him in the dark SUV. 

 

“I-“ He begins, but apparently, his mother isn’t quite finished. 

 

“Because if it’s what everyone seems to think it was, you obviously need to take a look around.Millions of adoring fans, mansions in several parts of the world, I mean come on, H, don’t be overdramatic, and don’t take what you have for granted,” She finishes, clicking open her Blackberry and switching her attention to the phone.

 

So, that’s the end of that, Harry supposes. He’s silent the whole way home and can’t bring himself to look over at her. 

 

The car comes to a halt in front of one Harry’s Los Angeles mansion and he is immediately greeted with hundreds of flashing lights.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mum. Love you,” Harry says and shuts the backseat door before she can follow him out. He just wants to be alone right now. Actually, he wants to be alone with one person in specific, but he kind of ruined that, didn’t he?

 

_“Hey, baby, what are you doing?”_ A texts from Paige rings through his phone. 

 

_“Nothing not feeling too good”_ He answers throwing his phone onto the pillow beside him and digging his face into the silky sheets beneath him, curly hair spreading around him.

 

Another ding pulls him from the half-sleep trance that he was smoothly and happily falling into. 

 

_“What are you wearing?”_ Paige replies with a wink face emoji and Harry throws his phone against the wall so hard the clear case breaks off and smacks against the floor.

 

-

 

Saying Louis feels guilty is an understatement. He feels like such a dick its giving him an actual headache. Yes, what Harry was did wasn’t too short of disgusting, but Louis has no idea what goes on behind the scenes, and the boy did just try to kill himself, for fuck’s sake. 

 

“So, why don’t you just apologize?” Niall speaks up from beside him.

 

“Niall, come on, what makes you think he wants to see me? I was a total arse,” Louis answers,

clipping on his radio.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t, but,” Niall pauses briefly before continuing, “what’s the worst thing that could happen?” 

 

Louis has single handedly thought of over 20 things that could, indeed, go wrong, but he takes Niall’s advice anyways.

 

_to be continued_

 


End file.
